This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Small angle scattering of biological materials is a popular area of research and the ability to do time resolved experiments is even more novel. Even though 14ID was designed for macromolecular crystallography it is important to evaluate how time resolved small angle scattering experiments could be performed at BioCARS.